herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudy Jay
Cloudy Jay (better known as "CJ" ) is a character from Regular Show. She is a cloud-like girl first seen in the episode "Yes Dude Yes". She hangs out with Mordecai for a little bit after they met on Couple Corral. She is also good at video games. She returns in "New Year's Kiss" where she and Mordecai unknowingly kiss each other at a masquerade ball. She is voiced by Linda Cardellini who also played Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo live-action movies and voiced Wendy Corduroy from Gravity Falls. History In "Yes Dude Yes", she first meets Mordecai at a restaurant as part of the meet-ups set by Couple Corral. There, she quickly figures out that he really wasn't interested in dating. However, she still wants to hang out with him, and find ways to cheer him up. Eventually, she gains a romantic interest in Mordecai and misinterprets his invite to the movies as him returning those feelings, though Mordecai only considered them as good friends. This hurt CJ, when she catches him trying to give the movie tickets he promised her to Margaret which leads to chaos, with her turning into a massive ray of storms attacking Mordecai. While Mordecai is able to calm her down with words, she is still hurt and doesn't think she can be friends with Mordecai at the current moment, leaving the Coffee Shop. In "New Year's Kiss", she meets Mordecai again at the New Year's Eve party when Rigby accidentally pushes him into her, but due to it being a masquerade party, she doesn't recognize him nor does he recognize her. After a friendly conversation, CJ feels envious of all the couples kissing around her and Mordecai. Wanting to take advantage of the remaining minute of midnight, she suddenly kisses Mordecai who quickly accepts. After they take off their masks, CJ is shocked to learn that she was kissing Mordecai and while Mordecai is busy being distracted by Rigby, she flees the party. There is some ambiguity as to whether Rigby, who was under instructions from his future self to prevent Mordecai from kissing the wrong girl at midnight, successfully saved Mordecai from an unhappy future by ruining his "real" date with Tracy Hashtag , or created this future by reintroducing Mordecai and CJ right at midnight, leading to a potentially doomed relationship. In "Dodge This", CJ has to play against Mordecai in a dodgeball tournament. Soon Mordecai and CJ are the only people remaining on each team in the final round of the tournament. They attempt to get each other out, but the balls that are thrown hit each other and then hit both Mordecai and CJ. They are sent to the Intergalactic Dodgeball Council, who shows them their history after denying it, including the kiss. They attempt to fix things up by admitting they were afraid the other was upset at them and deciding to be friends. When they are sent back to the game they start trying to choose who should throw first, since they are now friends. CJ takes the opportunity and wins the dodgeball tournament. In "Portable Toilet", CJ has lunch with Mordecai, Rigby and Eileen, and gets Mordecai and Rigby in serious trouble after daring Mordecai to eat a sandwich in a portable toilet, whose door soon gets stuck and is sent to be destroyed at a military target range. CJ and Eileen leap into another toilet being hauled by a helicopter and manage to save the guys, and shortly after they watch the missles demolish the various portable toilets. In which Mordecai notes that CJ is "pretty cool." CJ, also notes to Eileen that things have "finally stopped being weird" with Mordecai. In "Video 101", CJ is shown helping Eileen with her music video. On the side, she finds time to make wise/teasing remarks to Mordecai; "burning" him, as Rigby states, twice in that episode. In "I Like You Hi", Mordecai begins to deal with emotions he had never felt before towards CJ, and at the same time is torn, in hope that one day Margaret would return. One day after a small "get together" with CJ, he watches X-Extreme Barista while texting her. To his dismay, his phone auto-corrects from "I like Yuji" to "I like you hi". CJ replies almost sarcastically "I like you too. Hi", much to Mordecai's embarrassment. Eventually he realizes just how much she means to him and vice versa via the Phone Guardians. After a short time in the guardians' dimension, Mordecai decides to finally ask CJ out on a date, to which she replies with a wink and a conformation, leaving Mordecai relieved and eager in anticipation. In "Play Date", CJ and Mordecai plan to go on a date, but instead get stuck babysitting Thomas (Death's son). Despite Thomas trying to get in between the two, they've obviously gotten closer. They even share their first intentional kiss at the end of the episode. Even though Mordecai still doesn't consider CJ as his girlfriend yet (because he hasn't officially asked her and they just started dating), one could tell that they are quickly connecting. It is also proven that CJ is adapting fast to the 'irregular' things that happen when she is with Mordecai. In "Skips in the Saddle", it is revealed that Mordecai and CJ were going to a laser light show together, hinting that their relationship is growing and connecting. Rigby even teases him the next day, saying: "Did you put your arm around CJ?" In "Real Date", CJ and Mordecai plan to go on a romantic date. However, they both run into a problem. They both want to give each-other surprise gifts, without Mordecai wanting CJ knowing, visa versa. Rigby and Eileen team up, after finding out that Mordecai and CJ are planning to surprise each other. Together, Eileen and Rigby set up a table with candles, along with the two gifts. After finding the table in surprise, they both are heart-warmed. However, Matchmaker McIntyre begins to ruin their plans. He shoots a "match-breaker" gun at CJ, and to CJ and his surprise, Mordecai pushes her out of the way causing him to fall off the broken deck. CJ angrily turns into a massive storm-cloud, striking McIntyre's hot-air balloon with lightning, thus causing a fire; exploding the submarine he was in. Shortly after, CJ finds Mordecai unconscious on the ground, moaning and sobbing in pain, thinking he died. Surprisingly, Mordecai awakens to CJ's delight, and he gives her his gift; a charm bracelet with the very first activities they did together After a short romantic conversation, they share a kiss while the sun rises officially making them a real couple. In "Maxin' and Relaxin'", CJ meets and is well-liked by Mordecai's mom and dad, though he is initially apprehensive about her encountering his embarrassing mom and seeing home movies of his awkward youth. He is eventually convinced by his past selves that a cool lady like CJ can handle this, and that she would not be cool with someone who was a jerk to his mom. She eventually enjoys the home movies with him, and accepts several mixtapes he made in high school. In "Daddy Issues", Mordecai (along with Eileen and Rigby) persuades CJ to take on mini golf after she has giving up the sport over an incident with her father. However, when she participates in the Putterpalooza, she spots her father handing out autographs. When they converse, she could see that he is as egotistical and cocky as before and Mordecai, being the supportive boyfriend that he is, defends her and tell her father that the trash talk that he is giving her is "not cool". However, her father shuts him down when he called him a "sensitive guy" and that the only trophy he probably won was for crying. This enrages CJ so she signs the registration form and says that she would put her father in his place. During the game, you see Mordecai supporting her all the way; even when they hit the sudden death round. He happened to hear her scream and without hesitation he goes to save her from the monstrous gophers that were attacking her and her father; helping her win the Putterpalooza. In "Lift With Your Back", there is a small part in the beginning of the episode where she hangs out with Mordecai, goes to the movies, and has Mordecai move her couch; all of this being a way to spend some time with her boyfriend. Unfortunately, this was at the expense of him sneaking out of work; leaving Rigby to cover for him. In "Merry Christmas Mordecai", Eileen invites Mordecai and Rigby to her Sweater Party. She also mentions that Margaret would be coming for it; making Mordecai fearful of doing something he would regret. At the party, Mordecai tries his best to prevent CJ from seeing Margaret. But then when they officially meet, they do not remember the past incident until Mordecai refreshes their memory. When Margaret leaves, CJ is concerned whether Mordecai still has feelings for Margaret still. Mordecai replies that he doesn't and then they kiss. and Mordecai finally enjoys the party. As everyone starts kissing their dates, Mordecai goes to find CJ, but encounters Margaret instead. He explains everything about their breakup and his new girlfriend, and they finally lift tension. But then, in the middle of remembering the good times they had with each other, they wind up kissing each other. When they realizes this, it was too late because CJ had already saw what happen with Mordecai and Margaret. Heartbroken over what she had just witnessed, she runs out of Eileen's house and drives away before Mordecai could caught her. In Sad Sax, Mordecai tries to get CJ to forgive him but with listening to Sad Sax Guy horrible advices, they backfire and CJ would walk away in disgust and she hit Mordecai in the head with a sign when he faked his death from getting hit by a bus. Then she sees Mordecai put up some lights on a soon-to-be demolished house telling how sorry he is and want to talk and CJ was impressive by this. CJ then visits Mordecai in the hospital when he got beat up by the construction workers and Mordecai honestly tells her that he used to like Margaret, but is now over her after the events of "Steak Me Amadeus" and are now just friends. CJ accepts his apology, a mistletoe is placed on the metal hospital rod and they kiss on the lips, rekindling their relationship. In "1000th Chopper Flight Party" Cj declines her invitation to the 1000th Chopper Flight Party of Chopper 6 because she is volunteering to clean up a river. She urges Mordecai to go there and have fun, while he promises to save her cake, and thanks her for being the best girlfriend. She then shows up at the Party explaining that as one of the participants got exposed to one of the chemicals dumped in the river, and the clean-up drive had to come to a halt, leaving her free to come. Then when CJ sees Mordecai enjoying his chat with Margaret and then falling on Margaret's lap after seeing her sad, she wrongfully jumps to conclusions that Mordecai is cheating on her, and she uses her storm cloud ability once more wrecking the party. Mordecai fails to calm her with various environmental triggers giving more wrong impression. After the fact that Margaret has a boyfriend calms her, he tries to give her the promised cake piece, but she out of remorse, declines and leaves crying. In "Not Great Double Date," CJ and Mordecai have loosened tension with Margaret, after she appeared to have a boyfriend for herself, and have a double date with Margaret and Del Hanlon to atone for wrecking her dad's party. At the date they seemed to be getting along well, until Margaret was forced to tell the truth to avoid the Kisscam. CJ leaves angrily, and Mordecai runs after her. In "Dumped at the Altar" Mordecai and CJ break up for good because CJ thinks Mordecai and Margaret still has feeling for each other but they decide to remain friends and hug for the last time and say goodbye. In "Local News Legend" she is shown to maintain her dislike for Margaret as she quickly changes channel when Margaret's new segment airs with a bored look on her face. Appearance CJ has pale, white skin and cloud hair that looks like it's tied in a pony tail. She wears a red-striped tank top (Goofed light orange while playing Laser Tag), brown shorts, and small boots. In "New Year's Kiss," her cloud-hair is tinted pink, though this might have just been the lighting at the masquerade ball. Personality CJ is a kind individual who enjoys a lot of the same things Mordecai likes including video games, rock bands, and general goofing off. While generally a nice person to be around, she does have a dangerous temper and can be really violent when angry. Abilities CJ has the ability to turn into a hurricane (giant storm cloud) when she gets very angry or upset. She is shown to be able to make twisters, lightning, rain, and gale force winds when she is in this state. If she is just upset, she turns a dark brown-red color; a trait is very similar to that of Benson. Gallery CJ playing dogdeball.jpg|CJ playing dodgeball Mordecai and CJ.jpg CJ and her dad.jpg|CJ and her dad Regular_Show_017_PRESS-7.jpg|CJ and Mordecai as they appear in the Regular Show Comics S5E07_033_Margaret,_CJ,_and_Rattlesnake_Benson.png S6E10_Mordecai_Introducing_Margaret_to_CJ.png S6E10_038_Margaret_and_CJ_are_Mad_at_Mordecai.png 1485052611697.jpg S6E01_082_Mordecai's_Mom_Meeting_CJ.png S5E27_49_Mordecai_&_CJ_Almost_Kiss.png S6E01_110_Mordecai_Telling_CJ_They_Need_to_Leave.png S6E04_276_The_School_Girl_Grabbing_CJ_and_Eileen.png 1490718810778.png S5E37_130_Mordecai_and_CJ_About_to_Kiss.png S5E37_168_5_Mordecai_Presenting_CJ_Her_Gift.png S6E15_140_CJ_Decides_to_Call_Margaret.png 1455378213306.png S6E15_256_Eileen_Hugging_CJ_and_Margaret.png Mordecai loves CJ.jpg s6e28-007_mordecai_and_cj_talking_on_the_phone_02.png S6E28_105_From_Margaret_to_CJ.png S6E25_117_CJ_is_Upset_at_Margaret.png S6E25_001_Monster_CJ_About_to_Eat_Margaret.png S6E25_007_Margaret_Agreeing_to_Go_on_the_Double_Date.png S6E25_120_CJ_Calling_Out_Margaret.png S6E25_121_CJ_Turning_Gray.png S6E25_122_CJ_Getting_Mad.png S6E25_124_All_those_things_are_fine.png S6E25_125_CJ_Wants_the_Truth_from_Margaret.png S6E25_129_Margaret_Just_Wanted_to_Start_Over.png S6E25_130_CJ_Walking_Away_from_Margaret.png|CJ breaks up her friendship with Margaret. Trivia *She is voiced by Linda Cardellini. *Her personality may be similar to Flame Princess from another Cartoon Network animated series, Adventure Time. They both shape shift into monsters when they get upset/jealous. External Links *Cloudy Jane - Love Interest Wiki Navigation Category:Regular Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Wrathful Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Love Rivals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Insecure Category:Dreaded Category:Envious Category:Outright